megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Retrieve the Tablet
So, in Shin Megami Tensei IV, I've been trying to complete every Challenge Quest I can before advancing the plot. I've done every possible Challenge Quest up until you go to Shene Duque, except for the Demon Talk Quest "Retrieve the Tablet." From what the wiki's told me, the only thing I have to do to unlock it is reach Shibuya. Well, I've done that already, and I must've spoken to hundreds of demons, given away dozens of items, and thousands of macca, and I've never initiated the conversation where a demon relays the message from the quest giver. This is getting really old, as I've been doing nothing BUT talk to demons for the past couple of weeks. I'm not particularly eager to get to the next part of the plot, as I'm sure those of you who have made it past this point knows what happens next, and so I'd at least like to finish this quest before going on, if at all possible. I'm attempting to take the Neutral path, but according to the Cynical Man, I'm a very polite person, but that doesn't last long in Tokyo. I'm considering following the Chaos hero to see if it'll balance out, as it seems that this is not necessarily the alignment lock, but between Law and Chaos, Law seems to be the lesser of two evils, and if I am not able to take the Neutral route, I'd rather go Law, but I am afraid of ending up on the side of Chaos if I go with that hero. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is, I'd like to delay my choice for just a while longer, but I don't really want to do anything besides finish up this last Challenge Quest, which I cannot do if I can't even get a demon to give it to me. If anyone knows what's going on, I'd appreciate any help you could offer. ::i dont remember there being any specific requirements for getting that quest except entering shibuya. that said, thats just the absolute earliest the quest can be available, and there's no guarantee you'll be able to get it right away. just continue on with the story a little bit and keep talking to demons. there might be some other flag that i'm not aware of, but as far as i know you just have to be far enough in the story to access shibuya and enter it at least once. Tathra (talk) 11:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) So, what, that's the not necessarily the point EVERYONE can get it? Some people have to wait longer than others in order to get it? ::some people have better luck than others, yes. since its randomly decided if a demon gives you an available quest and they can be given out anywhere once they're available (with the exception that infernal/blasted tokyo quests are only available in their respective dimensions), there's no real need to try to get everything at the absolute earliest moment possible. really the only time you need to worry about making sure you've completed all the available quests is before the alignment lock. and hell, maybe you can find a flag that i didn't notice, like maybe you have to trigger the first story event in shibuya or something rather than just set foot in the town. Tathra (talk) 21:11, May 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Hm, either way, I'm far past the point where I first entered Shibuya, and I've spoken to many, many demons... If getting this quest truly is luck-based, then I must be one unlucky fellow. Strangely enough, the first demon I spoke to after the events at Shene Duque gave me the quest where all I had to do to unlock the quest was...well, view the events at Shene Duque. So, the location where you speak to the demon does not matter, except in the case of Demon Talk Quests found in Infernal and Blasted Tokyo?